Needs to Rain--Fuji's POV
by America is Awesome
Summary: Fuji's POV of my first story, Needs to Rain. Fuji is in love with Tezuka and Inui suspects that Tezuka also is attracted to someone. Fuji tries to find out whom. This is boyxboy, if you do not like boyxboy then you should not read boyxboy.


**Ah, hello there everyone. I believe it's been a few years…oops. Well, as promised, this is Fuji's point of view of my first story **_**Needs to Rain**_**, which is predominately Tezuka's point of view. As a useless disclaimer, I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, they would probably be in high school, not middle school. Oh, and they'd speak English. This story is a bit longer than the first version since Fuji thinks a lot. This is boyxboy so if you no like, then gtfo. Haha, but seriously.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy : ) **

_Ne, Tezuka . . . do you believe in love? The kind where you've known the person forever and you didn't even know how much your bond with them had grown? I know I'm asleep, Tezuka. . . but it's still so hard to admit that I've fallen for one of my best friends, not uncommon. . . except that I've fallen for a boy. . . a boy who would never love me as more than a friend. Would you give me the time of day if I were to tell you that I'm in love with a boy? Ah . . . my alarm is going to go off soon, I'll see the real 'Mitsu later. . ._

BEEP-B- and the alarm was smacked to silence by a groggy Fuji Syusuke. A tensai? Maybe. But hey, don't you know full well when you're asleep? And completely aware of the time? No? Well . . .tensai he is then.

Genius or not, Fuji had an impossible time explaining his feelings to a certain Buchou. He'd felt his heart growing towards the other tennis player, but now Fuji was getting more attention from Tezuka. Or, maybe he was becoming delusional? He didn't know either, but he could swear he'd seen the other sneaking glances at him and running next to him during laps more than usual.

"Fuji," Inui said during practice, snapping the boy into reality. "Ii . . . data . . ." Inui muttered.

"Yes, Inui?" he asked, pulling a smile.

"I've noticed some interesting data on Tezuka-Buchou . . ." Inui explained and noted the tensai's subtle interest. "He's been acting differently lately, as I'm sure you've noticed. I've come to the conclusion that he has an attraction to someone."

Trying to dumb it down, Fuji asked, "You mean he has someone he likes more than a friend?" Inui nodded. "Do you know who?"

"No," Inui shook his head. "He never sticks to my data. However . . . I believe he is thinking of said person in this current moment." He motioned toward Tezuka; Fuji chuckled at the sight of his captain eying a fence.

"You like him," Inui more or less stated. Fuji gagged on his laugh, suppressing his blush as well as his surprise.

"No! That's just sick and wrong, Inui!" _'He might buy that lie,'_ Fuji planned.

The spiky haired boy just looked at him. "My data says you have a 95% chance of wanting him."

"Saa? Don't I usually defy your data, Inui?"

Inui nodded, "Best make it 97% then . . ."

Fuji decided to just walk away, in a random direction. "Going to see Tezuka?" Inui asked, grinning. Fuji paused, half asleep while looking, only to find that Tezuka, indeed, was in that direction. _'. . .'_ Fuji only shook his head.

As Fuji neared the boy, he heard him say, "It needs to rain."

Looking up at the boy, Fuji questioned, "I didn't know you liked the rain, Tezuka."

"Fuji," Tezuka said. Fuji inwardly laughed, very amused by Tezuka. "It's fine."

_'Fine? Didn't he say need? That means more than fine. Oh, that means he's hiding something, heh.'_ Fuji's face looked slightly sadistic. "Saa? You just said you needed it."

"Do you like the rain, Fuji?"

"Mhm! I love the rain!" _'It's the best! With the lighting and thunder and clouds . . .' _Fuji's mind continued on about the glory of rain, his facial features getting more and more innocent.

"Yeah, me too," Tezuka contradictingly said.

Boom! Back to Earth. _'But . . .didn't he say . . .oh, he's so not in his mind. I wonder who the girl is. Heh . . .Tezuka is so cute!'_ Fuji chuckled. "Saa? You just said it was fine."

"10 laps, Fuji."

_'Maybe it has nothing to do with a girl. He's sweating a little, maybe it's the heat.'_ "Mn? Not even 20? The heat is getting to you, Buchou."

"Because you wouldn't run 20 laps, Fuji," he countered.

Fuji half opened his eyes. "I would if you ran with me," _'tease him,' _he thought and then added the name, "Tezuka."

Tezuka shook his head, "It needs to rain." After turning, he told Fuji to run 20 laps as he began running as well.

_'He is acting strange,'_ he thought, then muttered aloud, "…mn, I didn't think he'd take up on that offer." _'Heh . . . I do want him . . . heh . . . idea.' _Grinning, he yelled, "Race ya!"

After practice and showers ended, Fuji noticed a lonely water bottle sitting by the courts. He walked over to it, realizing whose it was. _'Saa, Tezuka is forgetting things now? Maybe the heat really is affecting his brain.' _He decided to just bring the water bottle home and return it on Monday.

_Oh, hi again, 'Mitsu. It's always cooler at night, I like leaving the window open, I wonder if you do . . .Inui says you're attracted to someone; you have no idea how much I hope it's me. But don't worry; I know it's a false hope. You're much too well raised to be attracted to another boy, especially someone like me. Are you sleeping okay? I get the feeling you just woke up . . ._

Fuji awoke as well, to a cool breeze blowing in from the window. He gazed at the moon for a minute before shrugging and closing his eyes to drift back into sleep. That second half of sleep became one of the few times he dreamt without knowing he was in a dream. The image of Tezuka was burnt into his mind when he woke again at 7am, panting and disoriented. "Tezuka…" he groaned, realizing he'd been sleeping. _'I won't see you today will I?' _he thought to himself, _'no practice on Sundays." _

Fuji dragged himself from his bed to the shower. While washing his hair, Fuji got a sudden idea and snapped his eyes open. "Perfect!" he yelled, right before an alarmed, "OUCH!" He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the shampoo out. . . ever the genius.

Around 8am, Fuji showed up at the Tezuka household with breakfast and a water bottle. As he approached the entry, the door was open and occupied by an older version of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji smiled warmly, "Ohayo, Tezuka-san."

To which, Kunimitsu's grandfather nodded, "Fuji-san." Then he raised his eyebrow and directed a questioning stare toward the objects in Fuji's hands.

"These?" Fuji smiled, holding up the bottle and white bag. "I forgot my water bottle at home yesterday and 'Mitsu said I could use his if I returned it. I thanked him, but I forgot to give it back! I know, I know, I dropped my guard, so I immediately called 'Mitsu when I got home and said I would bring it in the morning and in return for my forgetfulness, I would bring him breakfast as well, so he's expecting me this morning." All of which was completely untrue.

However, seeming to find the tale believable, Tezuka-san responded with a clearly thought out and wisdom filled, "Ah." With that, the man left and Fuji entered, smiling.

_'It always smells so nice in here,'_ he thought as he walked to Tezuka's room. He quietly opened the door and peered longingly at the boy he'd loved for so long, blushing lightly at the realization of how long it has really been.

Tezuka's hand searched for his glasses while Fuji suppressed a giggle, thinking, _'so cute!'_ Tezuka looked very asleep before his eyes whipped wide open. "Fuji!" he yelled in alarm.

After Tezuka questioned how Fuji got in the room, and clearly avoided Fuji's innocent 'I'm-an-angel' look, Fuji paraphrased, "actually, your grandpa was leaving and I told him you were expecting me."

While brushing his hair with his hand, Tezuka sighed, "Is that even legal?"

As he told Tezuka why he came at 8am, Fuji noticed an off-white stain through Tezuka's sheets, the patch slightly holding together as if it were crunchy. "You know, Tezuka," Fuji started, opening his eyes in a piercing look, "it's unlike you to forget."

"It's the heat, I'm sure."

_'You're not getting out of it __that__ easily, Tezuka.'_ "Ne, Tezuka, isn't it rude to stay in bed with a guest over?"

Tezuka froze. Gleaming inside with success, Fuji thought, _'gotcha.'_

"I . . . can't," Tezuka said.

With that response, Fuji blinked with slight confusion. Then the idea of instigation pushed his smile wide, "You naughty boy. You shouldn't think of your teammates like that."

Red faced and shocked, Tezuka blurted, "How did you know?!"

Fuji chuckled, _'heh, it worked.' _"I didn't, your reaction just told me." Closing his eyes he thought aloud to himself, "Now I just need to find out whom . . ."

A few moments later, the conversation changed to why Fuji came over, other than the water bottle, and Fuji took out the white bag, "Plus I brought breakfast," he said cutely.

"…is there wasabi in it…?"

While they ate their wasabi filled breakfast, Fuji decided to tease the boy further. "Ne, Tezuka…when did you start liking guys?"

Tezuka thought for a moment before coming back with, "When did you start liking laps?"

Fuji's smile wavered. _'Uh, never. I should be more careful,'_ Fuji thought. At least he was smart enough to figure that much out. Tezuka continued, "Besides, I don't like guys." Fuji's closed eyes widened slightly. _'Don't you lie to me, Tezuka! Maybe you only do like __one__ guy, but I'm not falling for that!'_

Fuji told Tezuka that he was going to call Inui, to tell him that Tezuka really was interested in a boy on the team. When Tezuka asked why Fuji was so interested, Fuji's eyes shot open dangerously, _'Excuse me?'_ "Because I'm one of your best friends, you should have _told_ me." _'I'm hurt by that, Tezuka; do you really not trust me?'_

"I'm sorry, Fuji," Tezuka said. _'Woah, did he really just apologize to me?'_ Fuji looked skeptically. Tezuka went on, "What can I do—other than speak of this—that will make you happy with me?"

Fuji's eyes became gorgeously bright. _'Oh my god! This is perfect! I love how you set yourself up so easily, Tezuka!'_ He shut his eyes and smiled just as brightly. "Let's hang out today!"

Fuji called Inui while Tezuka showered. Fuji found out that his percentage of whom Tezuka might like was the highest; though he was happy, he couldn't force himself to believe it, having choked down his hope for so long. When Tezuka came out, Fuji forced him to change shirts; he couldn't believe it when Tezuka actually _did. _

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's wrist and they headed off to a park. Fuji hummed happily at the attention the two were getting.

Once they got to the skate rentals, Fuji asked Tezuka if he knew how to skate and let go of the wrist, his reply was, "Ah." After renting the skates, Fuji said, "Have fun, Tezuka," seeing the odd look he'd been given. Then, Fuji realized, or hoped, that Tezuka actually _liked _ holding Fuji's hand. He grabbed Tezuka's hand once again.

Fuji tried to have Tezuka reveal who he liked for over an hour until he decided to give up. "Ne, Tezuka, let's get ice cream."

Upon ordering, vanilla for Tezuka and strawberry for Fuji, the server seemingly out of nowhere asked, "Are you two on a date?" Fuji froze.

_'Shoot…now what?!'_ He answered, "Saa, no. We're just close friends, sorry to disappoint you."

He knew she didn't believe him and this was only confirmed when she handed them the ice cream and replied, "Right, right, but Strawberry-kun . . . why are you blushing?"

Fuji froze again and saw Tezuka peek over at him, making his heart race. _'Shoot! Even Tezuka saw! Now what?!' _He attempted to recover, "Hn? You just asked me if me and my friend, my _male_, friend are dating. That, Icecream-chan, is an unexpected question." _'Not bad, Syusuke, not bad.'_

She laughed. "Of course it is," she said, pulling out a yaoi manga. "Enjoy your date." Fuji's cheeks turned red again when he read the title.

_'Oh my god! This is so embarrassing,'_ Fuji screamed in his head as he and Tezuka skated over to a bench to eat their ice cream. "Fuji," Tezuka said, snapping Fuji to attention "Blushing is foreign to you."

_'Waa, my cheeks are still red; be gone blood!' _Fuji's smile wavered before saying, "Ne, Tezuka," while he dipped his finger in his own ice cream. Fuji stuck his finger to Tezuka's face as Tezuka turned, smearing the ice cream on his cheek. Fuji inwardly giggled and sucked the remaining ice cream from his finger. "Accident," he added.

He continued eating his ice cream, enjoying the soft heat from the morning sun when Tezuka stated, "Naturally." A moment later, his nose felt very cold. _'What the?'_ He glanced at his nose, realizing that his previous gesture had been returned. Fuji childishly stuck his tongue out at Tezuka before licking the vanilla ice cream off his nose. He heard Tezuka chuckle, making Fuji smile, _'Oh Tezuka, you have no idea how cute you are.'_

As it was nearing the time to return the skates, Fuji thought frantically, _'what should we do now? There's only so much to do in this town. I want to find out whom he likes . . .but I also just really want to be with him.'_ They handed back the skates and Tezuka nodded as the man thanked them for their punctuality.

_'Well, Icecream-chan was pretty enthusiastic about this being a date, who am I to disappoint her?' _Fuji reached for Tezuka's sleeve and tugged on it, saying, "Ne, Tezuka, do you want to see a movie and then eat lunch?"

_'He better say yes or I'll bring back the blackmail.' _

Tezuka shrugged, saying, "Why not? At a theater?"

_'YES! Score 3 for Syusuke, 1 for Tezuka.'_

Upon reaching the theater, Fuji quickly looked through the movie options. _'Comedy, no. Romance, no. Mystery, no. Horror, no. Ooh, a horror/mystery, I've heard of this one.'_

"I want to see this one," Fuji said, pointing at the image of a brutally disfigured man holding a book. A few minutes into the movie, Fuji was already deep in thought, _'now, of course she isn't the murderer; there is no possible way for a 6 year old girl to be able to pick up and swing a sledgehammer of that size, let alone drag the body and hoist it onto an—OH MY GOD!' _Fuji clenched his eyes completely closed because of the image flickering across the screen.

He eased back into the movie and was just getting comfortable when, _'OH MY GOD!' _He tensed up again, _'Why would they DO that! She's only six years old! I told you she wasn't the murderer—OH MY GOD her ARMS! Why would you DO that?!' _

After an hour of inner struggle, which Tezuka pretended to ignore, Fuji forgot pride and hid his face in Tezuka's shoulder. _'Oh, it's nice here,' _Fuji smiled, glad his heart stilled from all the terror. _'Oh wow, he smells really nice,'_ his cheeks warmed up a bit, but he knew no one could see his blush. _'I really like it here, but OH MY GOD! Why would you DO that! He's not the killer either—AAAH!' _He dug his head deeper.

After another hour, Fuji felt Tezuka's fingers sliding in his hair. Fuji melted into the touch, now oblivious to the mutilation and psychological strain occurring on the screen. Fuji allowed himself to doze and enjoy the sweet touches. _'I know he's just comforting me, but this is really very nice.'_ Fuji smiled softly.

At the end of the movie, Fuji woke up fully and stood up to stretch his arms above his head; the action pulled up his shirt just a bit. He yawned during his stretch, thinking, _'I told you it was the fake grandfather and I told you he was a war criminal, those children should not have been murdered for something they did not do.' _

Tezuka stood up and Fuji felt a thump on the exposed skin on his stomach. _'Did Tezuka just flick my stomach?' _

"Don't let your guard down."

Fuji stared at Tezuka and yanked his shirt back down, _'did he just make a joke?' _ He laughed, "I didn't know you knew how to joke." Fuji's stomach then growled at him in anger. _'What? Oh.' _"Nn, I'm hungry…"

They decided to go to a ramen shop where Fuji practically inhaled two bowls of ramen, watching Tezuka calmly eat one bowlful. Fuji breathed out, happily full. "Let's stop by your house and then mine."

"Ah, but…why?" Tezuka asked, confused.

Fuji smiled cutely and began walking toward Tezuka's home. _'Why indeed, Tezuka.' _

Tezuka's energetic mother opened the door for the boys, happily cheering, "Kunimitsu! There you are! Oh! Syusuke-kun!" She squealed.

Fuji smiled, always happy to be in her lively company. "Hello, again. I apologize for keeping 'Mitsu out the whole day," he apologized sweetly.

The woman's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Oh no, no! You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, sweetie."

Fuji allowed a tiny blush to enter his cheeks. "Saa, you're too kind to me." He smiled and added, "We were just hanging out and decided to play tennis for a while, right 'Mitsu?" Fuji finally looked over at Tezuka, who looked like he was in his own world. "'Mitsu?" he repeated while Tezuka's mother giggled at her son's complete lack of attention.

Fuji waved his hand in front of Tezuka's face, repeating louder, "Right 'Mitsu?" Tezuka's face flushed, showing his return. _'Welcome back to earth,' _Fuji giggled.

"I…didn't hear you…"

_'Obviously,' _Fuji laughed, repeating, "I said that we were just stopping by for you to change into tennis clothes and get equipment."

Tezuka nodded and left the room saying, "Oh yeah."

_'What do you mean, "Oh yeah" Tezuka? I hadn't told you that before,' _Fuji thought while Tezuka's mother said, "You know, he hasn't been himself lately."

_'So even she noticed? Well of course she noticed, she's his mother!' _"Heh, yeah, he hasn't. I think the heat is getting to him…" he scratched his head.

She nodded, "That's probable, but Oh! You two are just so cute together!"

"True," he chuckled. _'Of course we look good together, we define sexy,' _he thought oh so modestly.

"But you know what else?" she inquired, getting back Fuji's full attention. She continued, "I think he likes someone." Nodding, she finished, "Yep, I think he does."

Fuji's eyes opened, causing the woman to smile even wider at the pretty irises. He added, "Inui thinks so too."

Her excitement grew and she clapped her hands happily. "Ah! Then it _is_ true!" Fuji watched her as she looked him in the eyes and happily said, "I hope it's you, Syusuke-kun." He blushed deeply and she giggled.

Moments later, Tezuka came out of his room dressed for tennis.

His mother fake pouted, "Aw, you have to go to Syusuke's house now don't you…?" She went back to her usual glow and teased, "You be nice to that cutie, okay, Kunimitsu? Mama wants to see him more."

They both fought off blushes as they left for Fuji's house. He changed clothes quickly while Tezuka quietly sat with Yumiko in the other room. _'I bet I can get Tezuka to answer questions about who he likes while we play tennis,' _Fuji thought as he changed clothes. _'Is it possible that he could like me?' _his heart raced. _'No, no, no. Calm down.'_

As they walked to the courts, Fuji asked, "Ne, want to make this interesting?"

Tezuka responded quickly, "How?"

_'Oh you should have known better,' _Fuji thought and slowly opened his eyes.

Both boys were panting and racing for the ball, absorbed in the game, fighting hard. Fuji finally smacked the ball directly behind Tezuka. Fuji exhaled, catching a breath, "30-15," he called. Because he scored, he got to ask Tezuka a question about whom Tezuka liked and all Fuji had to do was answer the same question about whom he himself liked. "Tezuka, is he a reg—" he stopped himself, _'Woah, keep it gender neutral, Syusuke,' _he scolded himself. "I mean, does the person have black hair?" That narrows it down.

Tezuka bounced a ball, saying, "No." _'Maybe he'll forget that I have to answer, too.' _ Tezuka continued, "And yours?" _'Of course he remembers.' _

Fuji held Tezuka's gaze almost threateningly, "Nor mine."

Five minutes after Tezuka served, the ball dropped on Fuji's side, making the score 40-15. _'Aagh! Dang it, dang it, dang it!' _he screamed inside, not able to stop his ferocity from surfacing.

After an underhanded serve, 3 rallies, determination, and a zero shiki drop, Fuji panted out, "40-30." His hands were on his knees while he panted hard and thought out his next question. _'Gender neutral, Syusuke.'_ "Is this person a regular tennis club member?"

Tezuka dropped his gaze to the net. "Yes."

"And my person," Fuji began, so that Tezuka couldn't replace 'this person' with 'he,' "is a part of one of Seigaku's tennis clubs." _'Solid work, there's no way he can tell if I mean the men's team or the women's team.' _

Tezuka served the ball poorly and Fuji swiftly returned the ball. _'What is he thinking?'_ Fuji asked himself. _'He can't possibly know, can he? No.' _Fuji stumbled a bit while returning the next hit.

While the rally continued, Tezuka asked, "Fuji, how long have you liked guys?"

"W-what?!" Fuji's eyes widened, "I don't like guys!" Fuji chuckled nervously, almost missing the ball. _'Calm down, Syusuke, there's no way he knows I love him, there's no proof.' _

"Really? Because you shouldn't be thinking about your teammates like that."

_'WHAT?!' _Fuji almost missed again, he shook nervously, losing his composure, "How'd you know what I was thinking?!"

"I didn't. You just told me. Now I know it's between two people." Tezuka used Fuji's trick from that morning and then let the ball drop on his side of the court, 40-40.

Fuji's composure was completely gone and he couldn't think straight. Fuji's eyes watered and he yelled, "Is it me?!"

_'Oh my god, kill me now, how could I do this?'_ Fuji cried inside before he heard the sweetest thing.

"Yes, it's you…always has been," he blushed, "I believe you have to answer, too. Is it me?"

_'Did he…did he just say he likes…me?' _Fuji turned scarlet, his voice failing him. He nodded. _'Game over,'_ he thought. Tezuka's second condition in the game was that should Fuji make a guess, the game would end…not that he was upset.

Fuji jumped over the net to Tezuka's side. He went right up to Tezuka. _'He's too tall for me to do this,' _he whined. Then, with renewed confidence, he asked, "Ne, 'Mitsu…may I see something?"

Tezuka nodded. Fuji pulled at Tezuka's collar and Tezuka bent down for Fuji to see whatever it was Fuji wanted to see. _'You can reach now, Syusuke.' _Fuji then pushed his lips onto Tezuka's. Fuji felt Tezuka's arms wrap around him while he simultaneously felt rain. Fuji brought his arms up to Tezuka's neck in an embrace and chuckled, "I love the rain."

Soft lips kissed his forehead and his favorite voice replied, "Me too."

The End

** Ah, here we are again. I hope you enjoyed the time it took you to read this little tale. If you didn't enjoy it, then I still thank you for your time and endurance. I hope ya'll choose to review and let me know what you like and dislike. I had this written for quite some time, but never typed it up or uploaded it until I felt guilty after rereading the reviews I got for the original what 4 years ago? Ah, I really apologize for that. Thanks again, ya'll sweet things. Or ya'll sassy things. **

**~Aia~**


End file.
